Fuzzy Blue Lights
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Song-fic USCan. Encuentros y desencuentros en sus vidas, amor incondicional a pesar de las decepciones... Horrendo summary, denle una chance ;D


Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Americest  
Song: Fuzzy Blue Lights  
Warning: shonen ai, fluff y uso de nombre humanos.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y la canción a Owl City.  
Note: Dedicado al que lo quiera leer escuchen la canción es tierna y linda.

* * *

Fuzzy Blue Lights

Estaba lastimado, agotado, las heridas escocían pero él había llegado justo a tiempo para poder acompañarlo. Matthew ya estaba al lado suyo observándolo sin decir nada, viendo aquellas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, empapando las sábanas de la cama.

Matthew apoyó su mano sobre la de su hermano, Alfred al sentir la caricia subió la mirada sus ojos vidriosos no tenían ese brillo especial quiso pronunciar algo pero su hermano posó su mano sobre sus labios.

—Shh… shhh no digas nada primero hay que curar estás heridas— Matthew comenzó a desvestir a su hermano muy despacio, él veía como las muecas de dolor de su hermano se formaban en su rostro y como se estremecía ante el contacto. Sin querer pasó su mano por el pecho cerca del corazón de Alfred y ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica —Lo siento—

Alfred volvió a levantar la mirada y la calvó en aquellas amatistas que lo observaban y casi en un susurro pronunció para su hermano —No te disculpes—En sus labios se dibujo un gesto que debería ser una sonrisa, luego tomó la mano de su hermano y bruscamente la volvió a colocar sobre su corazón.

—E…espero q…que mejores pronto—Suspiró aquella cercanía con su hermano lo ponía demasiado nervioso —Lu…luces mejor con una sonrisa—Ni Matthew sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decirle eso, solo deseaba no desmayarse a su lado.

If I could look across the country  
From California to New Jersey  
Then I would count the parks and lake resorts  
And number all the jets and airports  
All those rather dreary rain clouds still bother me  
Cuz I look through the camera eyepiece and cannot see

Matthew ayudó a su gemelo a sentarse sobre la cama y con suma lentitud le quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto aquel mapa de su basta tierra, allí estaba su historia, sus manos pasaron temerosamente por la espalda de su hermano recorriéndola vertebra por vertebra como una cordillera, lentamente lo volvió a acostar y sus manos llegaron hasta su cintura que ahora estaba demasiado estrecha que casi se podía perder.

Lentamente y con sumo cuidado comenzó a curar todas heridas y llagas que había en su piel, extrañaba verlo brillar, siempre tan fuerte, tan parecido a él y a la vez tan diferente, y siempre tan inalcanzable.

De repente Alfred se comenzó a sentar sobre la cama y tomó ambas manos de Matthew dejando que soltara las vendas y el alcohol con el que lo estaba curando y acercó sus rostros hasta dejar sus bocas a solo milímetros de distancia, la que según Alfred era la más difícil de romper con Matthew.

—Gracias…— Le susurro sobre los labios al ojilila, este se soltó con agilidad y se alejó lo suficiente dejando caer a su hermano sobre la cama lo que le provocó un poco de dolor.

—Ay! Perdón, lo siento… Pero no tenías por qué hacer eso— Trató de excusarse, mientras su hermano a pesar del dolor sonreía.

If I could open up my window  
And see from Tampa Bay to Juneau  
Then I would survey all those open miles  
And line them up in single file  
Everywhere I look I see green scenic sublime  
And all those oceanic vistas are so divine

Había cometido un error y estaba allí para solucionarlo, porque fue tan estúpido de cometer la misma equivocación dos veces y sabía que hoy podía perderlo para siempre, sentía terror de que ese pensamiento que hiciese realidad pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que llegar hasta su hermano sin importar nada.

Llegó a la casa de Matthew y llamó a la puerta varias veces pero nadie lo atendió, estaba a punto de marcharse pero en ese momento se le ocurrió donde se podría encontrar su hermano, entonces se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa y miró hacía arriba, él estaba allí parado en el balcón con sus codos apoyados en el barandal y mirando el paisaje, a Alfred una sonrisa melancólica pero a la vez llena de felicidad se le dibujó en el rostro otra vez estaba el miedo de perderlo para siempre.

—Matthew… — Gritó desde abajo del balcón el ojiazul, rápidamente su hermano miró hacía abajo sus ojos violeta profundo se clavaron en él.

—¿Alfred qué haces aquí? — Parecía un poco enojado con la presencia de su hermano —Quiero estar solo, por favor vete—Sentenció con toda la fuerza de su voz.

—Matt sé que te fallé y que no es la primera vez que te decepciono de alguna manera, pero por favor no me dejes—Alfred se arrodilló para pedirle disculpas, Matthew se preguntó internamente por qué su vecino siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas —Sin ti, Matt, yo siento miedo y un millón de cosas horrendas, por favor no desaparezcas de mi vida.

If I was standing on the balcony  
And you were walking down below  
I'd feel rather depressed and out of place  
And lonely just to watch you go  
If you were swinging from the highway overpass  
Within the western hemisphere  
I'd feel rather afraid and insincere  
If you began to disappear

Matthew se fue hacía atrás unos pasos y desapareció de la vista de Alfred por lo que el estadounidense rápidamente aprovechó para entrar en la casa por las puertas que se hallaban frente a él y subió al balcón donde se encontraba su otra mitad.

—Por favor Matty no me dejes… No sé que haría si no te tengo a mi lado— Apenas Matthew se había percatado de que su hermano había desaparecido, él ya estaba a su espalda suplicando su perdón.

—Pero Alfred somos vecinos geográficamente vamos a estar unos al lado del otro, siempre— Matthew trató de no seguirle el juego a su hermano, porque sabía que lo iba a perdonar, era obvio, pero quería que antes sufriera unos segundo más.

—No hablo de eso…— Alfred se acercó a Matthew y lo acorraló en el balcón —Yo quiero tenerte así—Alfred lo tomó del mentón y lentamente acercó sus rostros para besar los labios del canadiense —Te amo…— Se separó lo suficiente como poder pronunciar esas palabras y volverlo a besar rápidamente. Matthew tímidamente comenzó a corresponder al beso sin negarse en ningún momento.

Alfred después de aquel beso se instaló en la casa de su hermano y se hubiera quedado una semana más en la casa de su hermano sino hubiese sido el deber de un héroe el que lo llamase para salvar el mundo.

Matthew estaba en el balcón y muy alto sobre el cielo vio pasar un avión, había chequeado los horarios y estaba seguro que ese era el avión en el que se encontraba su hermano y como un acto reflejo levanto su mano y saludo hacía el cielo porque sabía que su hermano estaría esperando esa despedida.

If I was walking through a sad art gallery  
And you were driving through the night  
I'd feel rather alone and ill at ease  
Beneath the brilliant showroom light  
If I was flying on a plane above your town  
And you were gazing at the sky  
Somehow I'd feel intact and reassured  
If you began to wave goodbye.

* * *

Espero que no haya quedado horrorosamente horrendo

Bye.


End file.
